Unforgiven
by ambudaff
Summary: Setelah ngacak ngacak print out FF tahun 2003 ternyata ada juga yang belum diselesaikan. Selamat menikmati ...


**UNFORGIVEN**

_A/N:_

_Sekitar tahun 2003 (cmiiw) Ambu mengirim SPS pada Mrs Severus Snape, isinya kira-kira begini:_

"_Jo, kalau Molly Weasley ngasih hadiah untuk Severus, kira-kira apa ya? Dalam kapasitas sebagai orangtua murid lho"_

_MSS menyarankan, selembar syal panjang berwarna hijau, di kedua ujungnya ada sulaman ular dari benag perak, rajutan Molly sendiri._

_Ambu langsung masukin hadiah itu dalam FF Unforgiven. Tetapi karena ini dan karena itu, FF tersebut tidak pernah selesai. Malah keburu HP at HBP terbit. Dan Ambu sampai pernah masukin syal itu di FF Dingin, abis gemes pengen masukin dalam FF tapi Unforgivennya ga maju-maju._

_Kemarin waktu kompie lagi masuk 'rumah sakit' dan laptop dipake Abah, iseng-iseng Ambu baca lagi print out draft Unforgiven. Lalu Ambu rombak, sesuaikan dengan 'perkembangan jaman'._

_Jadi, inilah dia. Unforgiven-revised-finished_

* * *

Severus Snape seperti biasa termenung sendiri.

Dari dulu juga biasanya dia sendiri. Tetapi kini lain.

Kini tidak ada Albus. Dulu, Albus selalu bersedia mendengarkan apapun masalahnya. Yah, bukannya berarti bahwa dia kini sekarang sedang bermasalah.

Tapi tidak ada orang tempat dia bersandar.

Snape menghela napas.

Setelah Dark Lord berhasil dikalahkan, staf pengajar akhirnya tahu apa yang ia lakukan untuk Order. Mereka memintanya untuk kembali.

Ia tak mau awalnya.

Snape ingat akan apa yang ia katakan dulu saat Lupin menjadi guru. 'Apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya, seorang werewolf menjadi guru?'

Kemudian alasan itulah yang ia keluarkan. 'Apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya, seorang pembunuh Kepala Sekolah, notabene Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, menjadi guru di sini?'

McGonagall mengeluarkan sederetan alasan panjang. Bahkan Lupin sendiri juga menolak alasan Snape.

Mereka ingin tetap ia menjadi guru di sini.

Snape tahu, Hogwarts memang tempat yang paling aman untuknya.

Tapi juga menjadi tempat yang paling menyiksa.

Kalau begitu, tempat yang paling dipilihnya adalah berlutut di depan White Tomb.

Snape menghela napas.

Dan pintunya diketuk.

Siapakah gerangan?

Diketuk lagi.

Madam Pomfrey paling-paling. Tetapi dia biasanya sambil memanggil namanya, "Severus…"

Ini tidak.

Snape berdiri, dan membuka pintunya.

Arthur Weasley.

Tidak biasanya… Arthur pasti sedang berkunjung pada McGonagall tadi, makanya ia ada di Hogwarts, pikir Snape.

"Severus, kalau kau bersedia, maukah kau makan malam bersama kami, Natal nanti?"

Alis Snape terangkat naik sebelah. Dalam pertemuan Order-pun biasanya ia tidak ikut makan.

Arthur menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Tidak ada yang lain. Anggota keluargaku, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, dan Hagrid,"

Snape belum menjawab.

"Please?"

Snape menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu," katanya tak pasti.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami akan tetap menunggumu," sahut Arthur pelan. "Selamat malam," tambahnya lagi, lalu beranjak.

Snape kembali menekuni buku yang tadi sedang dibaca. Atau tepatnya, halamannya bahkan tidak dibuka dari tadi, karena merenung.

* * *

"Severus! Alangkah senangnya kau datang," Molly mengelap tangannya ke celemek, mengeringkannya, "Kami baru saja mau mulai, masuklah, masuklah.."

Snape melangkah masuk. Canggung. Tapi apa boleh buat. Entah apa yang membawanya melangkah ke sini, ke tempat yang ramai ini.

Diserahkan botol yang dibawanya pada Molly.

"Ah, Severus, terima kasih. Duduklah di sini," Molly menempatkannya di sebelah kanan Arthur. Arthur yang duduk di kepala meja, tuan rumah, berdiri dan menarik kursi di sebelah kanannya. Nampaknya kursi itu disengaja untuknya.

Snape duduk.

Arthur mengetuk gelasnya, meminta perhatian.

"Natal ini merupakan Natal yang paling berbahagia untuk kita semua," katanya. "Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah musnah, dan orang-orang yang kita cintai masih ada bersama kita semua…"

'Tidak,' gumam Snape dalam hati, 'dia sudah tak ada bersamaku. Aku sendirian sekarang.' Snape merutuk, 'sudah kubilang, untuk apa aku datang ke sini?'

"Kita juga akan mendapat anggota baru," Arthur melayangkan pandangan pada pasangan Bill dan Fleur.

Fleur wajahnya memerah. Bill yang menjawabkan, "Fleur dinyatakan hamil empat bulan oleh tabib,"

Mendadak ruangan itu ramai oleh tepuk tangan. Fred dan George berdiri dari kursi mereka, bersulang untuk mereka berdua.

Arthur menunggu suara tepuk tangan mereka mereda, lalu melanjutkan, "Remus juga sudah melamar Tonks tadi siang …"

Masih banyak kalimat-kalimat lain. Semua sayup-sayup sampai ke telinga Snape. Makanan dihidangkan dan disantap Snape tanpa dinikmati.

Ini yang pertama, Snape membatin, dan juga yang terakhir.

Tahap-tahapan hidangan sudah selesai. Kopi diedarkan. Hadirin bubar, tidak hanya duduk di meja makan saja. Bill dan Fleur entah ke mana, demikian juga Remus dan Tonks. Snape berdiri, membawa cangkir kopinya, menggumam tak jelas, dan beranjak keluar.

Dan dia mengeluh.

_Sebenarnya untuk apa aku terlahir ke dunia? Akan lebih baik jika Mum dulu tidak pernah melahirkanku sama sekali_

_**New blood joins this earth**_

_**And quickly he's subdued**_

_**Through constant pained disgrace**_

_**The young boy learns their rules**_

_Jauh sekali dengan suasana yang aku peroleh di sini. Mereka miskin, sekilas saja sudah ketahuan bahwa jubah-jubah sekolah mereka dibeli dari toko bekas pakai. Tapi mereka saling menyayangi. Orangtua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Yang rela berkorban demi anaknya. Yang memperhatikan anaknya. Demi anaknya. Bukan demi martabat dan harkat, serta nama baik orangtua. Yang menekankan, harus begini, begini, begini. Tak peduli dengan cara apa, yang penting tujuan harus tercapai. Paling hebat. Paling sempurna. Tak peduli bahwa anak masuk ke jalan yang salah._

_**With time the child draws in**_

_**This whipping boy done wrong**_

_**Deprived of all his thoughts**_

_**The young man struggles on and on he's known**_

_**A vow unto his own**_

_**That never from this day**_

_**His will they'll take away**_

_Dan ketika aku sadar aku berada di jalan yang salah. Ganjarannya tak terpikirkan. Semua perbuatanku di masa lalu terus membayangi. Kapanpun, kemanapun melangkah. Aku tak mampu membina hubungan dengan siapapun. Tak kuasa membuka diri, pada siapapun_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never be**_

_**Never see**_

_**Won't see what might have been**_

_**What I've felt**_

_**What I've known**_

_**Never shined through in what I've shown**_

_**Never free**_

_**Never me**_

_**So I dub thee unforgiven**_

_Aku merasa tak diterima di mana-mana. Orangtua menginginkan yang terbaik, tak kurang Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tak punya teman karenanya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah berusaha memenuhi tuntutan. Mulanya tuntutan orangtua. Kemudian tuntutan Dark Lord. Ya, karena Dark Lord dan orang-orangnya yang menerimaku. Menerima, sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat. Karena mereka sebenarnya memperalat. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya. Sungguh sulit untuk berputar jalan. Menapak balik ke awal yang bersih_

_**they dedicate their lives, **_

_**to ruining all of his**_

_**He tries to please them all**_

_**This bitter man he is**_

_**Throughout his life the same**_

_**He's battled constantly**_

_**This fight he cannot win**_

_**A tired man they see no longer cares**_

_**The old man then prepares**_

_**To die regretfully**_

_**That old man here is me**_

_Dan kini, di sinilah aku. Apapun yang aku kerjakan. Sudah ber-cap 'Dark'. Tak ada yang bersih. Tak ada yang jernih. Semua dipandang kelam. Sudah lama aku hidup. Sudah seharusnya aku mempersiapkan. Untuk kembali. Secara menyakitkan. Menyakitkan hati…_

* * *

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat ia menoleh, "Arthur," gumamnya, lalu menerawang jauh lagi.

Arthur berdiri di sampingnya, mengocek kopi. "Ada bagian pahit dalam kehidupan kita semua," katanya tanpa merujuk khusus pada siapa.

"Tetapi, kalau semua bagian kehidupan ini terasa pahit?" Snape terus menerawang.

"Mungkin kau lupa membubuhkan gula dalam kopimu?"

Senyum sinis terukir di wajah Snape, "Mungkin."

Hening.

Arthur meletakkan sendok kopi di pisin, dan menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Tapi kita harus terus maju. Mengisi lembar demi lembar kehidupan. Sampai ke lembar penghabisan."

"Aku sudah berada di lembar penghabisan."

"Siapa yang tahu? Apakah hari ini lembar penghabisanmu, atau baru bab pertama dari puluhan bab perjalanan hidupmu?"

Snape mengeluh.

Arthur memandanginya, "Anak-anak lebih menghargaimu sekarang, setelah mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, betul kan?"

Snape mengangguk, "Tapi untuk apa? Orang menghargaiku, tapi aku kehilangan. Dia yang menjadi satu-satunya sandaranku, yang percaya seratus persen padaku, yang kujadikan tempat bertanya, yang menjadi tumpahan keluhanku…"

Arthur menghela napas. "Saat aku baru menikah, aku masih bisa bertanya-tanya pada orang yang lebih tua. Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa terasa. Aku sekarang dijadikan tempat bertanya oleh anak-anak. Oleh Remus, Tonks.. Curahan hati mereka. Walau .. nampaknya aku kurang meyakinkan, ya?" Arthur tertawa renyah. "Tapi begitulah. Waktu terus berjalan. Kita harus berganti peran. Dulu kita dipeluk," Arthur tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, merasa bahwa Snape dulu tidak pernah dipeluk orangtuanya, "kini peran kita memeluk anak-anak kita, mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka.."

Arthur meneruskan dengan lebih lirih, "Jangan menghindar, Severus. Mereka semua membutuhkanmu, aku tahu. Tapi mereka takut. Jangan memasang sikap menolak, Severus."

Snape menunduk. "Aku tahu. Aku tak boleh melalaikan kewajibanku sebagai pendidik. Tapi .."

"Kalau kau percaya pada kami… aku atau Molly … bersedia kau jadikan curahan hati. Itu kalau kau percaya. Kalaupun tidak, datanglah sekali-sekali, ikut minum teh atau cicipi masakan Molly. Anggaplah kami ini keluarga sendiri, Severus."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menganggapku sebagai keluarga, aku seperti ini .."

"Anakku tujuh, Severus, dan masing-masing berbeda perangainya. Bahkan Fred dan George," Arthur tersenyum.

Snape tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Untung suara Molly memecah keheningan. "Arthur? Kau di mana? Ajak Severus masuk, kita buka kado!"

Arthur menepuk pundak Snape, dan mereka berdua masuk.

Semua duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan kado di depannya. Bahkan di depan Snape juga ada.

"Kau dulu, Severus," ucap Molly.

Snape ragu, membuka pelan-pelan bungkusannya. Sebuah syal rajut hijau dengan gambar ular di kedua sisinya, terbuat dari benang perak.

"Eh," Molly berkata dengan malu-malu, "kukira ruang bawah tanah bulan-bulan ini akan lebih dingin.."

Snape merasa ruangan itu lebih hangat sekarang.

**FIN**

_(Unforgiven_ by Metallica)


End file.
